


Naturally

by Foxtail-chan (TheTinyFoxtail)



Category: Say I Love You, 好きっていいなよ。| Sukitte ii na yo. | Say I Love You. - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/Foxtail-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was amazing how perfectly they fit together, despite being so vastly different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little cutesty thing. I hope you enjoy! :D

His hand was warm, maybe even hot, and something so foreign to her. Clasped together at their sides she felt the need to stare at their intertwined fingers, almost as if maybe she was hallucinating the entire thing and if she looked, they wouldn't be holding hands at all.

She would peek, and sure enough it was his hand and hers, together, one, and it felt wonderful. She'd never held someone's hand before, and she'd never pictured it to feel that good. So warm and comfortable and… safe. She could stay like that forever. If only they didn't have to go home, live their lives, she would've opted to keep her hand in his forever.

But the thing that really made her keep looking at their hands was how… natural it felt. They were polar opposites and she knew in her lifetime she would still not be able to fathom some of the things that happened to him, or some of the things he did. And yet somehow, they'd been made like puzzle pieces, able to fit together and hold each other with such ease it was almost like breathing.

Two beings, so vastly different had come together and could fit so easily. It just felt right with him, even though holding his hand still made her heart throb unmercifully. Something second-nature to him that was one of the reasons she was happy to get out of bed in the morning. It was just… perfect.


End file.
